Angel's Blood: Archangel's Kiss
by LianaPark
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP!] Vkook/TaeKook (continued of story angel's blood) Menjadi makhluk abadi bukan berarti dirimu tak dapat mati, itulah yang dipelajari seorang pemburu alami, Jeon Jungkook. Setelah Kim Taehyung mengubahnya menjadi seorang malaikat. Malaikat pertama yang diciptakan.
1. Is Your Love Enough?

Angel's Blood: Archangel's Kiss

PAIR: VKOOK/TAEKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG X JEON JUNGKOOK

OTHER CAST WILL BE APPEAR SOON!

(this is continued story of angel's blood)

* * *

.

 _ **warning!**_

 _ **I never said that i want to go easy on you guys. prepare yourself of the headache while read this.**_ __😋  
 _ **Good luck**_

.

* * *

 _Genesis._

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

 _"Kemarilah pemburu kecil, rasakanlah."_

 _Darah di udara, di dinding, di bawah kakinya._

 _"Wonwoo?"_

 _"Wonwoo memiliki tidur siang yang bagus." Suara cekikikan tawa yang membuatnya ingin lari, lari, lari! "Mmm, aku pikir aku lebih menyukai Belle." Sebuah jari yang belapis warna merah pekat dicelupkan dan diangkal ke mulutnya, menekan bibirnya._

 _Darah merembas ke lidahnya_

 _Darah kakaknya._

 _Itu adalah ketika ia berteriak._

.

* * *

Jungkook mencengkeram pagar balkon dan menatap ngarai di bawahnya. Dari sini, bebatuan tampak seperti gigi tajam, siap untuk menggigit dan merobek-merobek. Dengan angin dingin yang mengancamnya untuk jatuh kedalam rahang tak kenal ampun.

"Setahun yang lalu," gumamnya, "Aku tidak tahu _Refuge_ ada, dan hari ini, di sini aku berdiri."

Sebuah kota luas dari marmer dan kaca menyebar ke segala arah; garis elegan sajak di bawah kedua sisi ngarai yang memotong membagi besar melalui kota, sementara pegunungan yang tertutup salju memerintah kaki langit.

Tidak ada jalan, tidak ada gedung-gedung bertingkat, tidak ada yang mengganggu rahmat dunia lain itu.

Namun, untuk semua keindahannya, ada sesuatu yang asing tentang tempat ini, rasa samar-samar bahwa kegelapan mengintai di bawah permukaan berlapis emas.

Menggambar napas yang di campur dengan kesegaran angin gunung, dia mendongak... pada malaikat.

Begitu banyak malaikat. Sayap mereka mengisi langit di atas kota ini yang tampaknya telah tumbuh dari batu itu sendiri.

 _Angel struck,_ mereka manusia yang secafa harafiah terpesona oleh pemandangan sayap malaikat, di tempat ini penuh dengan makhluk yang mereka sembah.

Tapi Jungkook telah melihat tawa seorang malaikat yang memetik mata keluar dari tengkorak vampir. Kim Namjoon, ia pura-pura makan, kemudian menghancurkan massa lembek itu.

Ini, pikir Jungkook dengan menggigil, bukan idenya mengenai surga.

Suara gemersik sayap di belakangnya, meremas pinggulnya. "Kau kelelahan, Jungkook. Ayo masuk kedalam."

Jungkook tetap berada di tempatnya, merasakan nuansa lelaki itu— _strong, dangerous, uncompromisingly masculine—_ dibawah permukaan sayapnya yang sensitif, membuat Jungkook ingin menggigil dalam ekstasi. "Do you think you have a right to give me orders now?"

Malaikat Tertinggi, makhluk yang mematikan sebagian dari diri Jungkook masih ketakutan olehnya hingga sekarang.

Taehyung mengecup tengkuk Jungkook dengan lembut. "Tentu. Kau milikku." Tidak ada setitik humor, tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah rasa kepemilikan yang mencolok.

"Aku pikir kau tidak cukup mengerti apa arti cinta sejati ini."

Taehyung sudah memberinya Ambrosia kedalam mulutnya, mengubahnya dari manusia fana menjadi makhluk abadi, memberikannya sayap—wings!— semua karena cinta. Untuknya, seorang pemburu, makhluk fana... tidak lagi fana.

"Ini waktunya kau kembali ke tempat tidur."

Dan kemudian Jungkook sudah berada dalam dekapannya, Jungkook tidak ingat kapan ia telah melepaskan pegangannya—tapi itu harus, karena tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi darah lagi. Ini sakit.

Bahkan jika ia mencoba naik keatas dengan lambat, terasa terbakar panas, Taehyung membawa Jungkook melalui pintu geser dan masuk ke ruang kaca megah yang duduk di atas sebuah benteng marmer dan kuarsa, padat dan tidak bergerak seperti pegunungan di sekitar mereka.

Kemarahan, mengalir di aliran darahnya. "Keluar dari pikiranku, Taehyung!"

 _ **Why?**_

"Karena, seperti yang sudah ku katakan lebih dari sekali, aku bukan bonekamu!" Jungkook menggertakan giginya saat Taehyung membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Tapi kasur itu menahan Jungkook dibawah tangannya, saat Jungkook menarik dirinya untuk duduk. " _A lover"_ —God, dia bisa  
bertahan dalam kepercayaannya bahwa ia akan pergi dan jatuh untuk Malaikat Tertinggi ini— " _should be a partner, not a toy to manipulate."_

Cobalt eyes di wajah yang dapat merubah manusia menjadi budak, dengan rambut hitam seperti langit malam yang membingkai wajah sempurna itu... dan lebih lagi sebuah kekejaman tersirat.

"Kau sudah bangun tiga hari yang lalu setelah menghabiskan satu tahun dalam keadaan koma," kata Taehyung. "Aku hidup lebih dari seribu tahun. Kau tidak lagi sama, aku sudah _membuatmu_ menjadi makhluk abadi."

Kemarahan adalah dinding dari kebisingan putih di telinganya. Jungkook ingin menembak Taehyung seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya— _Semprotan darah yang basah, sayap robek, mata Taehyung berkilau karena terkejut._

Tidak... ia tidak akan menembak Taehyung lagi, tapi lelaki itu membawanya pada kekerasan. "Lalu aku apa?"

 _"Milikku"_

Apakah salah kalau percikan api mendesis di sepanjang tulang belakangnya saatmendengarnya, saat melihat kepalsuan dalam suaranya, gairah gelap di wajahnya? Mungkin.

Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan adalah fakta tentang ia sekarang terikat pada Malaikat Tertinggi yang mengira peraturan dasar telah berubah.

"Ya." Jungkook setuju. "Hatiku milikmu."

Kilatan kepuasan terpancar di mata Taehyung.

"Tapi tidak ada yang lain." Jungkook bertatapan dengan Taehyung, menolak untuk mundur. " _So, i'm a baby-immortal_. Baiklah—tapi aku juga masih seorang pemburu. Satu yang terbaik yang pernah kau sewa."

Kejengkelan menggantikan gairah. _"You're an angel."_

 _"With magic angel money, huh?"_

 _"Money is no object."_

"Tentu tidak—kau lebih kaya daripada Midas sendiri," gumam Jungkook. "Tapi aku sedikit pun tidak akan menjadi mainan kunyahmu—"

"Mainan kunyah?" Taehyung tergelak, terhibur akan ucapan Jungkook tersebut.

Jungkook mengabaikannya. "Jimin bilang bahwa aku bisa kembali bekerja kapan saja aku mau."

"Kesetiaanmu sekarang kepada malaikat menguasai loyalitasmu pada Asosiasi pemburu."

"Seokjin, Jimin, Seokjin, Jimin," gumam Jungkook dengan suara mengejek. "Pelacur itu dibandingkan sahabatku. _Gee_ , sisi mana yang kau pikir akan kupilih?"

"Itu bukan masalah, ya kan?" Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Jungkook memiliki perasaan bahwa Taehyung mengetahui sesuatu yang Jungkook tidak tahu. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tidak bisa menempatkan setiap rencanamu dalam sebuah tindakan sampai kau bisa terbang."

Itu membungkamnya. Menatap lelaki itu tajam, ia merosot kembali ke bantal. Usaha merajuknya berlangsung sekitar dua detik. Jungkook dan merajuk tidak pernah bekerja baik. Bahkan Jeon Jaehyun—ayahnya membenci segala sesuatu tentang 'kekejian' nya anaknya, tidak mampu meletakkan dosa yang di kakinya.

"Ajari aku," kata Jungkook terus terang. "Aku siap." Rasa sakit untuk terbang adalah tinju di tenggorokannya, kebutuhan melanda dalam jiwanya.

Ekspresi Taehyung tidak berubah. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan ke balkon tanpa bantuan. Kau lebih lemah dari seekor _fledglings_."

Jungkook melihat sayap yang lebih kecil, tubuh mungil, diawasi oleh yang lebih besar. Tidak banyak, tapi cukup.

" _Refuge_ ," Jungkook bertanya, "apakah itu tempat yang aman?"

"Ini adalah segala sesuatu yang kita butuhkan." Taehyung menatap ke arah pintu. "Chanyeol datang."

Jungkook menahan napas akan godaan dari selubung aroma Chanyeol di sekelilingnya dalam luncur bulu, seks dan kepuasan nakal. Sayangnya, ia tidak memperoleh kekebalan terhadap trik vampir tertentu dengan transformasinya sekarang. Sisi lain juga benar. "Satu hal yang tidak bisa berdebat denganku—aku masih dapat melacak aroma vampir." Dan itu yang membuatnya menjadi pemburu alami.

"Kau berpotensi untuk benar-benar berguna bagi _kita_ , Jungkook."

Jungkook bertanya-tanya apakah Taehyung bahkan tahu bagaimana arogan dia terdengar. Menjadi tak terkalahkan selama bertahun-tahun lebih dari yang bisa ia bayangkan membuat arogansi itu menjadi perangainya...

Tapi tidak, pikir Jungkook. Dia bisa terluka.  
Ketika neraka pecah dan malaikat darah mencoba menghancurkan kota, Taehyung telah memilih untuk mati dengan Jungkook daripada melepaskan tubuh hancur itu berada di atas tebing yang tinggi di atas Manhattan.

Kenangan yang berawan, tapi Jungkook ingat sayap robek, wajah berdarah, tangan yang memeluknya protektif saat mereka meluncur jatuh dengan keras di bawah jalan kota.

Tangannya mengepal. "Katakan sesuatu, Taehyung?"

Taehyung sudah berbalik, menuju pintu. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Pemburu Asosiasi?"

Jungkook menyembunyikan senyum, menggigit bibirnya. "Aku harus memanggilmu apa? _Husband_? _Mate_? _Babe_?"

Berhenti saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu, Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Kau bisa memanggilku _'Master'_."

Jungkook menatap tajam pintu yang tertutup itu, bertanya-tanya apakah lelaki itu mempermainkannya. Jungkook tidak tahu, ia tidak cukup mengenal Taehyung untuk membaca suasana hati, kebenaran dan kebohongannya. Mereka datang bersamaan dengan penderitaan akan sakit dan takut, didorong oleh momok kematian menjadi serikat yang mungkin telah bertahun-tahun membuat Namjoon merobek jalan pembunuh melalui dunia.

Taehyung sudah mengatakan padanya itu tergantung pada legenda, hanya cinta sejati diperbolehkan ambrosia untuk mekar di lidah seorang malaikat, mengubah manusia menjadi malaikat, tapi mungkin metamorfosisnya tidak memberikan apapun pada emosi terdalam dan segalanya terhadap simbiosis biologis yang sangat langka.

Setelah semua, vampir dibuat oleh malaikat, dan kompatibilitas biologis memainkan bagian integral dalam transformasi itu.

"Damn it." Jungkook mengusap tumit satu tangan di atas jantungnya, mencoba menghapus rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau membangkitkan rasa ingin tahuku."

Dia sudah mengatakan dari awal. Jadi mungkin, ada komponen daya tarik. "Jujur, Jungkook," bisik Taehyung, menjalankan jari-jari di atas sayap megah yang dihadiahkan padanya, "kaulah yang jatuh dalam pesona."

Tapi Jungkook tidak akan jatuh kedalam perbudakan.

 _"Master, my ass."_ Jungkook menatap langit dari luar pintu balkon dan merasa dia mengelesaikan giliran besi-keras—tidak ada lagi penantian. Tidak seperti jika ia masih seorang manusia, masa koma menyia-nyiakan ototnya. Tapi otot-otot itu sudah pudar seiring transformasi yang tak terbayangkan olehnya—semuanya terasa lemah, baru.

Jadi sementara ia tidak perlu rehab, Jungkook perlu latihan. Terutama pada sayapnya. "Tidak ada waktu seperti sekarang." Mengangkat dirinya pada posisi duduk yang baik, Jungkook menarik napas dalam, perlahan-lahan... and mulai melebarkan sayapnya.

"Astaga, ini menyakitkan!" Gemertak gigi, air mata keluar dari sudut kelopak matanya, Jungkook tetap melakukan peregangan, otot yang tidak biasa, melipat sayapnya yang baru terbentuk perlahan sebelum mengembangkannya ke luar.

Tiga kali pengulangan dan air mata telah mengalir ke bibirnya sampai rasa asin dari mereka adalah semua yang dapat dia rasakan, Kulitnya ditutupi oleh lapisan prespiration yang dibakar di bawah sinar matahari yang mengalir masuk melalui kaca.

Itu adalah ketika Taehyung kembali. Jungkook berharap ledakan, tapi Taehyung hanya mengambil tempat duduk di kursi seberang tempat tidur, tatapannya tidak pernah meninggalkan dia. Saat Jungkook memperhatikan, waspada, Taehyung mengaitkan satu pergelangan kaki di atas lutut, dan mulai mengetuk amplop putih tebal yang berbatasan dengan emas di bagian atas sepatu bootnya.

Jungkook menahan tatapannya, melakukan peregangan lagi. Punggungnya terasa seperti jelly, otot perutnya begitu kencang sehingga terasa sakit. "Apa"—jeda untuk menarik napas—"isi amplopnya?"

Sayapnya tersentak menutup di belakangnya, dan dia mendapati dirinya bersandar di kepala ranjang. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sesuatu yang dingin terbentang dalam inti jiwanya bahkan saat dia bangkit dan menjatuhkan handuk ke tempat tidur, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

 _No fucking way was this going to keep happening._

Terlepas dari kemarahannya yang bergejolak, Jungkook menyeka wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya. Karena Taehyung benar—Jungkook tidak sama, bukan dengan tembakan yang panjang. Dan koma telah mengacaukannya beberapa. Tapi sampai sekarang, Jungkook akan mengerjakan perisai yang mulai dikembangkannya sebelum menjadi malaikat. Ada kemungkinan bahwa—mengingat perubahan dalam dirinya—Jungkook bisa belajar menahan mereka lebih lama.

Memaksa otot bahu yang kaku untuk melonggarkan, Jungkook mengambil pisau yang ditinggalkannya di meja samping tempat tidur dan mulai membersihkan pisau itu dengan ujung handuk. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Tidak," jawab Taehyung. "Kau perlu mendengarkan aku, Jungkook, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tapi aku tidak dapat membiarkanmu bertindak seperti ini mengendalikan aku atas pertanyaanmu."

 _Apa_?

"Hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki Malaikat Tertinggi?" Tanya Jungkook, benar-benar penasaran.

Itu membuatnya berhenti sebentar. "Aku hanya tahu satu hubungan stabil yang sekarang rusak, Seokjin dan Namjoon."

"Dan jalang itu adalah Malaikat, jadi mereka setara."

Sebuah anggukan kepalanya lebih dari gerakan. Lelaki itu sangat indah sehingga membuat sulit, bahkan ketika Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung memiliki kejengkelan yang dijahit dalam jiwanya. Ketidakpedulian itu berubah menjadi semacam kendali di tempat tidur, jenis yang membuat orang menjerit, kulitnya terlalu ketat di tubuh yang hanya tahu rasa _lapar_.

"Siapa dua diantaranya?" Tanya Jungkook, menelan lonjakan kebutuhan _gut-deep._ Taehyung telah menahannya sejak terbangun, dia merangkul kuat, dan kadang-kadang, terasa sangat lembut. Tapi hari ini, tubuhnya mendambakan sentuhan yang jauh lebih gelap.

"Kris dan Junmyeon," Matanya berkilauan, beralih ke tempat teduh yang pernah dilihat Jungkook di studio artis. Prusia. Itulah namanya, Prusia biru. Dengan cara yang Jungkook tidak pernah bisa mempercayai malaikat sampai dia mendapati dirinya diambil oleh Malaikat Tertinggi.

"Kau akan sembuh, Jungkook. Kemudian, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana menari di udara."

Mulutnya mengering saat panasnya pernyataan dalam tenang lahiriah itu. "Kris?" Tanya Jungkook, suaranya serak.

Taehyung terus menatapnya, bibirnya sensual dan tanpa rasa kasihan. "Dia dan Junmyeon telah berabad-abad lamanya. Meskipun dia telah tumbuh berkuasa sepanjang masa, dikatakan bahwa dia memiliki peran untuk menjadi bantuannya."

Jungkook harus berpikir sebentar untuk ekspresi kuno itu. "Angin di bawah sayapnya?"

"Jika kau menyukainya." Tiba-tiba semua garis keras disudut wajah Taehyung—male beauty ini adalah bentuk yang paling murni dan tanpa ampun. " _You will not fade."_

Jungkook tidak tahu apakah itu tuduhan atau perintah. " _No, I won't."_ Bahkan saat ia berbicara, ia jelas m sadar bahwa dia harus menggunakan setiap ons hasrat untuk mempertahankan kepribadiannya melawan kekuatan Taehyung yang luar biasa.

Taehyung mulai mengetuk amplop itu lagi, tindakannya tepat, disengaja. "Sampai hari ini, kau berada di batas waktu, kau harus berdiri dan berada di udara hanya dalam waktu dua bulan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook, bahkan saat kenikmatan menggelegak melalui aliran darahnya.

"Lijuan memperhatikanmu."

"Kita bicara seorang Zhou Lijuan, Malaikat Tertinggi tertua?" Gelegak kenikmatan itu menjadi datar, tak bernyawa. "Dia... berbeda."

"Ya, dia telah berevolusi." Sebuah gambaran tengah malam berbisik melalui nada suaranya; Bayang-bayang begitu tebal sehingga hampir korporeal. "Dia tidak lagi sepenuhnya dari dunia ini."

Kulitnya menusuk, karena untuk selamanya mengatakan itu... "Kenapa dia memperhatikanku? Dia tidak mengenalku."

"Sebaliknya, Jungkook. Seluruh anggota Kelompok Sepuluh tahu siapa dirimu—kita yang menyewamu."

Gagasan tentang Malaikat Tertinggi tertua yang tertarik padanya membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Ini tidak membantu, Taehyung adalah salah satu dari mereka. Jungkook tahu apa yang Taehyung mampu, kekuatan yang dia pegang, betapa mudahnya baginya untuk melintasi batas menjadi kejahatan sejati.

"Hanya milikku sekarang," kata Jungkook.

"Namjoon telah mati. Kecuali kalau jika kau menemukan penggantinya saat aku koma?"

"Tidak. Manusia fana tidak berarti apa-apa bagi kami." Ketidakpedulian biasa makhluk abadi. "Lijuan, ini tentang kekuatannya—dia ingin melihat _my-little-pet_ , dan melihat _kelemahanku_."

.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Warm up yey, how is it?

I'm so sorry if this so late...

Dan waktu itu aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan publish season 2 di akun wattpad, um... sepertinya aku akan publish di sini juga berhubung semuanya aku mulai di sini dari suka dan duka... karena aku ingin menghargai kalian yang masih setiap dari awal hingga akhir tetap membaca Angels Blood, benar-benar aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian... omg reviewnya sampai +900 itu benar-benar hal yang luar biasa sekali. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk support kalian...

Okay, ini aku publish segini dulu... Aku mau liat respon kalian dulu jika responnya lumayan bakal aku fast update...

dan juga aku publish beberapa ff yang hanya di publish pada akun wattpad-ku, please check it too...

wattpad acc; lianaaapark

So give me some review pls...


	2. Home

.

.

.

.

PART INI SUDAH DI HAPUS.

HANYA AKAN PUBLISH DI WATTPAD

( lianaaapark)

.

.

.

BERHUBUNG SUDAH AKU PUTUSKAN UNTUK DI-PRIVATE.


	3. Lagom

.

.

.

.

PART INI SUDAH DI HAPUS.

HANYA AKAN PUBLISH DI WATTPAD

( lianaaapark)

.

.

.

BERHUBUNG SUDAH AKU PUTUSKAN UNTUK DI-PRIVATE.


	4. Hades Fountain

.

.

.

.

PART INI SUDAH DI HAPUS.

HANYA AKAN PUBLISH DI WATTPAD

( lianaaapark)

.

.

.

BERHUBUNG SUDAH AKU PUTUSKAN UNTUK DI-PRIVATE.


	5. Drapetomania

.

.

.

.

PART INI SUDAH DI HAPUS.

HANYA AKAN PUBLISH DI WATTPAD

( lianaaapark)

.

.

.

BERHUBUNG SUDAH AKU PUTUSKAN UNTUK DI-PRIVATE.


	6. 8:19 pm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sampai sini saja perjalanan kita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

book ini hanya akan dilanjut di wattpad.

( lianaaapark)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
